Into Ashes
by meliorism
Summary: setelahnya, mereka (tidak benar-benar) hidup dan Oikawa tidak berhenti memikirkan nasibnya, dan gema haiku yang terpenjara dalam kamar tidurnya.


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Warn: I put a lot this 'gantung diri' term, if you don't mind

* * *

"Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

Sugawara berhenti. Tidak, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu," Suara itu mengulang, diantara derau terselip isak. Jadi Oikawa memohon: "Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan menghilang."

 _persetan_.

* * *

I. fate

Pada detik jam yang bergulir pasti ke penghujung malam, di dasar kerat bir Oikawa meracau tentang sesuatu yang disebut orang-orang sebagai nasib (yang sebetulnya hanya omong kosong dari alarm yang berbunyi tepat jam 7.15 pada senin pagi). Lalu dengan temaram merah muda dari lampu neon yang menggantung di sisi kiri luar bar, pria asing disampingnya akan melihat mata yang menyala-nyala ketika Oikawa berkata, dengan setengah berteriak, kalau ia sakit hati terhadap dunia. "Jahanam memang dunia ini!" lelaki itu berserapah lagi, sudah mabuk total.

Paska berita tentang Sugawara yang ditemukan mati bunuh diri, dunia jadi seperti diputar satu setengah kali lebih cepat. Orang-orang berbicara padanya kecepatan yang tidak sanggup ia cerna, berjalan pada ritme yang tidak bisa ia ikuti. Oikawa nyatanya butuh setengah tahun lebih untuk sadar bahwa ia berjalan dengan terseok-seok, dengan tubuh yang terombang-ambing takdir. Jadi untuk menghibur diri, sesekali Oikawa akan merayap ke gang-gang sempit perkotaan seperti saat ini; berusaha mengehentikan laju waktu, menenggak sampai tersedak.

Lelaki kurus itu ternyata lebih menemukan kedamaian pada seutas tali yang menggantung ketimbang hangat tubuh, dan harmoni pada bulir air mata yang jatuh perlahan menghujam lantai daripada detak dari jantung yang berdenyut. Terkadang Oikawa masih suka menebak-nebak alasan mengapa Sugawara menggantung dirinya. Mungkinkah hatinya sudah terlalu terluka dan hidup membuatnya jadi nelangsa? Atau mungkin hidup kelewat muram dan kota ini sudah menghisap jiwa-jiwanya sampai habis? Tapi Oikawa memilih untuk berhenti menerka ketika paham bahwa apapun alasannya, ia sedikit banyak ambil bagian disana.

Oikawa memutuskan untuk memesan segelas bir lagi ketika ingatan tentang proses pemakaman Sugawara diputar ulang dalam kepalanya. Kala itu vibrasi ponsel sempat membuat konsentrasinya buyar saat kliennya berkata sebaiknya ia pakai warna merah dibanding keemasan untuk dasar logo, dengan huruf yang tegak dan langsing dibanding miring sambung. Oikawa sempat meminta maaf sebelum mematikan daya ponsel, dan kembali membuat beberapa poin dalam buku sketsanya.

Ia baru menyalakan lagi ponselnya setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Tujuh panggilan tidak terjawab dari Daichi Sawamura membuatnya mengernyit. Mereka tidak pernah tersambung secara langsung, Daichi hanya pernah mengontaknya dua kali: yang pertama untuk menanyakan apakah Sugawara ada di tempatnya karena sudah dua minggu lelaki itu tidak bisa dihubungi (yang ternyata sedang pulang ke Miyagi). Lainnya adalah berita mengenai kematian Sugawara Koushi yang disampaikan tanpa basa basi. Setelah itu tak ada lagi panggilan masuk dari Daichi Sawamura. Desusnya ia lari dengan boeing ke Beijing, meninggalkan hatinya yang tercecer di pemakaman di pinggiran kota Sendai.

Sayangnya Oikawa tidak bisa lari – _tidak mampu_. Jadi ia menelpon klien, membatalkan pertemuan esok siang, dan mengatakan kalau ia harus hadir di pemakaman teman baiknya sambil memesan tiket Shinkansen paling pagi lalu meninggalkan kantor lebih cepat. Seseorang menghentikan langkahnya di lobi depan, berbicara sesuatu tapi Oikawa terlampau bingung untuk mengerti. Jadi ia hanya menatapnya, mengatakan kalau ia harus mengeluarkan jas dari binatu dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sambil jalan Ia memikirkan banyak hal, terutama nasibnya dan nasib mereka setelah ini. Sugawara tentu sudah melayang disana, terapung-apung meninggalkan bumi dan tak tergapai. Sampai saat ini terkadang Oikawa akan menjulur sebelah tangannya ke atas, berandai bahwa ia dapat merasa entitas Sugawara di ujung jemarinya: halus. Tapi tentu itu hanya perasaan semu semata, ia hanya menggapai udara kosong. Jadi ketika semua orang menangis pada pemakaman Sugawara Koushi dihari yang terik, tidak ada satu air mata jatuh dari Oikawa. Ketika ibunya meraung-raung hampir gila tidak terima kenyataan bahwa nasib anak semata wayangnya terikat mati pada simpul tali, dan ketika Daichi Sawamura melempar semua piring dari kabinet di dapur apartment satu malam setelah pemakaman Sugawara, Oikawa hanya bisa menatap dunia berjalan dalam kebingungan.

Polisi sempat mendatanginya untuk menanya ini dan itu, Oikawa jawab sekenanya. Ia bilang terakhir bertemu itu kira-kira 6 bulan lalu, ketika Sugawara memutuskan ambil cuti panjang dan mengembalikan buku-buku karya Sartre yang dipinjamnya. Sambil minum ia kembalikan buku itu dalam kantung kertas, dan berkata :"Aku mau pulang bertemu ibu, kurasa aku telah jadi pendosa karena menolak pulang 3 tahun berturut-turut." Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya lewat tanpa Oikawa sadari. Oikawa tidak yakin apa polisi itu yang akhirnya menyerah dan pulang sambil menyeka keringatnya untuk kesekian kali, atau dirinya lah yang memilih berlalu sebelum polisi yang lebih muda menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tapi yang manapun tidak masalah.

Langkahnya pelan-pelan disusul Daichi dan tau-tau mereka sudah berjalan beriringan meninggalkan pemakaman, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai kira-kira kurang 100 meter dari arena parkir. Daichi bilang mungkin sebaiknya mereka minum berdua, setidaknya pergi ke bar tempat biasa Sugawara minum dan makan kacang sambil membaca. Penghormatan terakhir, dalihnya. "Pemilik bar setidaknya perlu tahu kalau Sugawara sudah mati."

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk mabuk, kan?"

Daichi berhenti lalu memandangi Oikawa dari atas sampai ujung sepatu. "Kita pakai jas. Orang-orang akan maklum kalau kita baru dari pemakaman. Orang-orang dari pemakaman butuh bir dingin untuk hibur diri."

Oikawa sempat ragu, mundur dua langkah menjauhi pintu mobil. Ia memikirkan Sugawara, atau sisa-sisa keberadannya yang tersisa disana. Lalu memikirkan Daichi, dan akhirnya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan tepat atau tidaknya keputusan yang akan dia buat. Kemudian, seolah-olah sakit kepala akibat pemikirannya sendiri, Oikawa menyerah dan naik ke dalam mobil. Daichi memutar kunci dan mesin menderu, Oikawa komat-kamit dalam hati supaya deru mesin lebih kencang, karena detak jantungnya terasa memekak telinga.

Daichi menurunkan kaca, lalu mencari-cari rokok yang tidak dapat ia temukan Diluar panas dan keputusan untuk membuka kaca dibanding menyalakan _AC_ mungkin tidak tepat, Oikawa terus-terusan menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan. Daichi akhirnya menemukan rokoknya di bawah kursi dan bau asap rokok mulai menempel di jas beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sebetulnya dia jarang mabuk," ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika lampu merah berganti hijau, jadi Daichi mengoper gigi dan tancap gas dulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Cuma _ginger ale_ , atau beberapa botol bir. Tapi tidak mabuk."

"Kenapa?"

Daichi melirik, "Kau dan aku sama-sama tau Sugawara. Ia terlalu senang berpikir, dimanapun. Dan suatu hari setelah dia menemukan bar itu, ia seperti 'oke, ini dia.' lalu menjadikan bar itu tempat tetap untuk berpikir. Atau baca buku. Pemilik barnya pernah ambil jurusan bahasa Jerman dan mereka tampaknya cocok. Dan kalau sudah bahas Dostoevsky bisa sampai berjam-jam. Aku tidak mengerti semuanya, jadi kalau sedang ikut dan mereka mulai mengobrol aku terpaksa diam."

"Setidaknya pemiliknya terdengar menyenangkan."

"Tentu, tapi sayang sekali aku hanya warga sipil yang berkerja untuk pemerintah yang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ulang laporan bawahan." Daichi menghembus asap rokoknya pelan-pelan sambil bersiap mengubah posisi mobil jadi ke bahu kiri. "Karenanya aku tidak dapat mengerti. Bukan cangkirku. Tapi kalau kau senggang dan mau ngobrol politik tai kucing akan kuladeni sampai kering."

Oikawa yang tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana memilih untuk diam sambil memperhatikan Daichi yang sedang cari-cari tempat parkir. Mereka masih harus jalan kaki 10 meter setelahnya sebelum akhirnya sampai. Pintu bar itu berat dan memang masih terlampau pagi untuk datang ke bar dan minum, karenanya Oikawa hanya mendapati 4 orang disana. Seseorang main dart dan 2 orang di ujung konter minum bir dingin sambil mengobrol. Seorang lainnya adalah pria paruh baya dengan rambut beruban yang dicepol berantakan. Ia menurunkan korannya ketika Daichi menyapanya dengan: "Sugawara gantung diri, Isago-san."

"Tidak mengejutkan," ia berhenti, memandangi Daichi dan Oikawa secara bergantian, lalu masuk kedalam lalu keluar lagi sambil membawa setumpuk buku dan kertas-kertas. "Kalau begitu mungkin sebaiknya ini kukembalikan, tapi aku akan senang kalau kau ijinkan aku menyimpan _tanka_ nya."

Isago beralih menatap Oikawa dan mulai berbicara tentang Sugawara secara acak. Sama seperti Daichi, Sugawara sekali lagi dijelaskan sebagai pemikir. Jika ia sedang pulang, Sugawara biasanya akan datang 3 kali seminggu: pada selasa sore, _ginger ale_ dan buku catatan kecil. Duduk di meja dekat _jukebox_ dan menulis tanka atau surat, lalu mampir ke konter untuk diskusi, bahas buku, atau mengeluh tantang bagaimana Sandai yang rasanya makin padat saja dan dia makin terhimpit-himpit. Setelah puas ia akan pesan segelas lagi sambil berkata: "Aku mungkin harus mempertimbangkan keputusan untuk jadi kura-kura. Hidup enak, kunyah kubis. Satu-satunya yang menyebalkan adalah aku harus hidup 100 tahun."

Lalu kamis dan minggu. Diantara hari-hari itu Sugawara akan bergantian membawa buku atau tablet. Jika ia membawa tablet, berarti hari itu ia datang karena kerja mengesalkan. Ia akan mengeluh mengenai hasil cetak produk yang warnanya berbeda kecerahan. Lalu sambil meminta sebotol bir, ia akan bertanya apakah keputusannya untuk terus lanjut kerja sudah tepat atau berhenti dan jadi penulis lepas saja. Namun jika ia membawa buku, artinya hari itu Isago akan mendapat buku baru untuk dibaca. Sugawara tidak akan banyak bicara, atau hanya obrolan ringan seperti betapa menyebalkannya cuaca hari ini, atau pertandingan voli, atau apapun kecuali dirinya.

"Aku selalu tau bahwa ia tidak akan sampai pada setidaknya 35. Sugawara selalu mengatakan bahwa masa depan hanya rasa sakit, dan aktifitas urban hanyalah sebuah komplusi." Isago berhenti sejenak untuk mencari pembuka botol. "Yah, komplusi toh bukan hal yang buruk sebenarnya. Apa salahnya melakukan tidakan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan manusia lain? Semua itu normal."

"Tapi kita berbicara tentang Sugawara Koushi. Ia tidak mau susah payah untuk menyesuaikan diri." Oikawa bergumam sambil memperhatikan embun pada botol bir yang baru saja diletakan didepannya.

Isago terseyum. "Tepat. Terkadang aku harap ada tombol pengaturan ulang supaya ia dapat menambah dan mengurangi beberapa hal. Seperti: kurangi sedikit kadar pemikir dan tambahkan pecinta didalamnya. Minatnya pada hubungan sesama manusia sama dangkalnya dengan pengetahuan Daichi mengenai sastra."

"Aku mengerti literatur Jepang, oke? Aku bahkan bisa membedakan mana tanka, mana haiku, dan mana renga juga senryu." Daichi terkekeh.

"Itu baru pengetahuan dasar puisi, kau bahkan belum setengahnya." Mereka tertawa sebelum Isago melanjutkan, "Sugawara mungkin beberapa kali menulis puisi roman dan memuja romantika itu sendiri, tapi pada akhir hari kita semua mengerti dengan jelas tentang satu hal: Ini Sugawara Koushi, yang mana cinta berpaling dari hidupnya dan ia tidak keberatan untuk tidak mengejar. Sugawara Koushi tidak pernah mencinta, ia hanya mengaguminya."

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Botol-botol bir tetap bertambah sampai pada hitungan ke-7 dan baik Oikawa maupun Daichi masih cukup sadar untuk mengerti beberapa hal kecil. Mereka memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama: apakah mereka berdua adalah alasan terbesar seorang Sugawara menggantung tubuhnya dilangit-langit, ataukah memang dunia dalam kepalanya sudah demikian semrawut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segala macam tindakan kompulsi yang menahannya untuk tetap hidup.

Untuk mendistraksi pikirannya, Oikawa mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rupa Sugawara saat ia duduk di meja samping _jukebox_ saat menulis. Rambut-rambutnya mungkin akan menghalangi pandangan ketika ia menunduk, jadi mungkin Sugawara akan mengenakan jepit rambut hitamnya. Ia punya kebiasaan untuk membedakan jenis pensil untuk keperluannya: tradisional untuk menulis, mekanik untuk menggambar. Ia akan menulis dengan tangan kanan, dengan pensil yang dijepit diantara jari tengah dan telunjuk. Sambung, miring, sedang, dan berantakan jika itu alpabet latin. Kaku, tegak, dan tajam jika menulis dalam huruf jepang. Lalu mual ketika ia berhasil menciptakan ulang citra Sugawara dengan sempurna di depan matanya.

Mereka baru keluar pukul 2 karena Oikawa perlu kejar Shinkansen yang berangkat tepat jam 3. Isago menyisipkan masing-masing sebotol bir dengan alasan "Karena hidup kalian akan sedikit menyebalkan setelah ini." dan membebaskan mereka dari tagihannya. Daichi bersikeras mengantarkan Oikawa sampai stasiun Sendai setelah Oikawa berkata kalau ia akan memesan taxi saja. Oikawa mendapat semua buku yang dikembalikan Isago, tapi Daichi memutuskan untuk menyimpan 1 buku karya Murakami karena ia ingat pernah membacanya.

Lalu dunianya otomatis terputar 1 setengah kali lebih cepat, awalnya ia kira dirinya mabuk karena bahkan dunia masih terlihat sama seperti yang ia lihat dari jendela shinkansen setelah ia sampai di Tokyo: bagai warna cat pada kuas yang digores secara cepat, terbaur dan memudar pada akhirnya. Awalnya ia hanya kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terapung-apung dari derita menjadi kosong. Rencana mulai mulai diabaikan dan pertemuan sedikit demi sedikit dibatalkan. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk ambil cuti karena tidak mampu mengikuti arus laju.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Daichi, maksud hati ingin berbagi kekosongan. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, dan seminggu kemudian ia baru tahu kalau lelaki itu memilih meninggalkan jiwanya yang sengsara di Sendai, lalu bersumpah tidak akan kembali.

Jadi ketika kesepian yang kosong mulai menyerang secara spontan, Oikawa akan merayap keluar dan memikirkan nasibnya setelah ini. Untuk menenangkannya, Oikawa akan mengembang ego dan berkata semua baik-baik saja dan ia adalah yang terbaik. Lalu setelah agak tenang ia akan mencari barang sebotol bir untuk memperlambat laju waktunya.

Itu malam 2 bulan kemudian ketika ia memutuskan untuk duduk di dipan ranjangnya. Kepalanya mencipta ulang citra terakhir dari Sugawara yang dapat ia ingat. Ia pernah berdiri disana, bercermin memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya ketika memunguti baju. Bertanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kita lakukan? Mencari jawaban? Atas pertanyaan apa?"

Dan haiku yang dibisikan malam itu menggema dalam ruangan, visinya kian memburam sejalan dengan bulir air yang jatuh dari ujung matanya. Ia mecipta Sugawara, sekali lagi, namun gambar wajahnya terasa bagai cermin yang tertutup uap sehingga Oikawa tidak dapat terfokus padanya. Mereka ulang adegan ketika tubuh Sugawara meninggalkan Oikawa sendirian, dan telinganya seolah-oleh dapat mendengar bagaimana suara gema yang dihasilkan dari pintu yang ditutup.

Malam itu, Oikawa berkata pada Sugawara untuk mati di tempatnya dan lahir lagi ketika pagi datang. Dan mereka hidup setelahnya.

"Aku sudah lelah mati berkali-kali. Mari kita akhiri ini."

Mereka (tidak benar-benar) hidup sampai dua musim panas setelahnya, dan seperti yang dibilang Isago, Sugawara memutuskan untuk berhenti bergantung pada kompulsinya: pada selembar gambar yang dicetak diatas kertas mengilat yang datang setiap hari kamis pada kotak suratnya. Apakah Oikawa tidak mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menahannya? Tentu tidak, tapi apalah dayanya dibanding otak Sugawara yang membawa absurditas dan logika dalam jumlah luar biasa.

Ketika Sugawara mati pada simpul tali, Oikawa memutuskan untuk mencipta hantunya untuk menemani kehidupannya yang tak lagi dapat dikejar. Namun hantu itu selalu berhenti pada pintu yang ditutup dan dunianya masih berjalan dalam kecepatan tinggi. Jika sudah begitu ia akan merangsek keluar rumah, mencari pembenaran sambil berusaha menghentikan laju waktu. Menegak sampai tersedak.

 _"Salah. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kita hanya mencari pembenaran sambil menjilati luka masing-masing."_

 _"Tapi–"_

 _"Berhenti. Atau kita akan terseok-seok dan baik kau dan aku tau kita tidak ingin itu terjadi."_

Tapi Oikawa tidak berhenti, dan ia terseok-seok sambil memikirkan nasibnya, dan nasib hantu yang terpenjara dalam kamar tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

a/n: kalau pikir ini semacam bagian dari 'Burn' nggak salah juga. Kalau pikir cerita mereka selesai disini juga nggak apa, tapi karena ceritanya masih bisa dikembangkan jadi nggak ada FIN kaya biasa hhe. (yha lah, masa alasan sugawara komit cuma gara-gara perihal hati :( )

jadi, hallo! Semoga game smt nggak jadi alasan untuk prokrastinasi saya ya hhehehe

oh ya, say hi to my oc isago. Campuran cina-jepang macam takeshi kaneshiro dengan man bun. nggak akan muncul lagi, pemanis aja disini hehehehe. (aka mau masuki karakter asahi kesana tapi takut occ padahal semuakarakterdisiniudahoocdaninicumapembenarandarikelakuan)


End file.
